The present invention relates to a convertible winch.
More specifically, the invention concerns to a device of the above kind, the features of which are such to allow an optimum operation both manual and powered, with automatic operation.
Winch devices are known since many years, used to pull or heave out, or xe2x80x9chaul aftxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cslackenxe2x80x9d to use more seafaring terms, of every kind and destined to many manoeuvres.
Substantially, known winches are provided with a handle, or other kind of element on which the operator can act, said handle allowing to obtain the rotation of the winch only according to the rope winding direction. Rotation of the handle in the two different directions allows, due to a specific inner mechanism, to obtain the rotation of the winch, always in the same direction, but with a higher or lower transmission ratio, according to the specific needings.
For example, when the rope of a large sail, or the halyard of the same, is hauled aft, during the first stage, when the regulation is easier, and also more inaccurate, the handle is rotated according to the faster direction, while in the final phase of the regulation, it can be rotated according to the opposite direction, the winch always rotating according to the same direction. To slacken the sail, the operator acts manually slowly paying out the rope.
The same kind of winch can also be powered, maintaining the same kind of operation, being it also possible that it is provided of more than one operative speed.
Usually, winches of the above mentioned kind are provided on the deck of the boat.
In any case, both in the manual and powered operation, to slacken the rope, it is necessary to manually free the same from the holding device or xe2x80x9cself-tailingxe2x80x9d, and thus manually slowly pay out the same rope.
Furthermore, powered winches exist having bi-directional rotation and operation, said winches being usually provided under-deck.
In this case, the winch is realised in such a way to haul aft according to a direction and heave out according to the other direction, without the double mono-direction rotation.
Bi-directional powered winch has the advantage of allowing the automatic rope release, really useful for the various adjustments.
At present, no solution is available on the market allowing to use the winch both in the mono-direction rotation mode, with different rotation speed, with manual and/or powered operation, and in the powered bi-directional rotation mode.
The Applicants have filed the Italian Utility Model Nxc2x0 235. 637, concerning a rope lifting device provided with an innovative xe2x80x9cself-tailingxe2x80x9d system.
In view of the above, the Applicants have realised a technical solution allowing to reach the above mentioned result.
Particularly, the solution according to the present invention allows to have a convertible winch, operating both in the mono-direction rotation mode, with double or multiple rotation speed, with manual and powered operation, and in the bi-direction rotation mode.
It is therefore specific object of the present invention a convertible winch, comprising a basic body, motion transmission and reduction means, for the manual and powered operation, with a mono-direction rotation, and manual or powered operation according to at least two directions, with different rotation speed, and a central hole for the insertion of manual operation means, said motion transmission and reduction means providing at least a central gear, a lower gear, and a sliceable side gear, coupling, by pawls, with said central gear or with said lower gear, determining the rotation according to different speed in function of the rotation direction of the manual or powered operation means, said winch further providing, inside said body, means interacting with said sliceable gear, on which an operable button removably acts, inside said insertion central hole of the manual operation means said interaction means being able to take two positions, respectively a position locking said pawls, and a position releasing the same pawls, in order to obtain a uniform rotation according both directions, or a rotation according a single direction, with at least two different rotation speeds.
Preferably, according to the invention, said button is housed within a hollow shaft, inserted within said hole for the insertion of manual operation means.
Always according to the invention, said hollow shaft has a plurality of circumferential positioning spheres, coupling with suitable seats provided in said hole, and said button has a reduced diameter section, for interaction with said spheres.
Furthermore, according to the invention, said interaction means are comprised of a inverted U-shaped bracket provided, within said body, at the lower end of said button or hollow shaft, and acting on said slidable gear.
Particularly, said inverted U-shaped bracket, in correspondence of the end of the U legs, has two lateral projections acting, respectively, on said slidable gear and on buckling or upward thrust means, preferably one or more springs.
According to the invention, said winch provides a self-tailing system.